It has been proposed that various types of image forming apparatuses be provided with an image formation unit configured to form an image on a recording medium using a rotating endless belt. This type of image forming apparatus has been proposed to include a cleaning roller that is configured to rotate in a predetermined direction for cleaning the endless belt or registration rollers that are configured to rotate to feed the recording medium toward the image formation unit when the recording medium is inserted manually. If the image forming apparatus is provided with the cleaning roller, the endless belt soiled during image formation can be cleaned. If the image forming apparatus is provided with the registration rollers, the image formation can be performed on a sheet manually inserted by the user.
When the image forming apparatus is provided with the registration rollers and the cleaning roller, it is proposed that the registration rollers and the cleaning rollers be driven by the same motor, and a clutch, which is configured to switch between transmission and non-transmission of driving force, be disposed on a path connecting to the registration rollers.
A general clutch having a solenoid may be used to switch between the transmission and non-transmission of driving force to the registration rollers. In this case, power should be continuously applied to the solenoid of the clutch for a long time in order to drive the cleaning roller while stopping the registration rollers during, for example, auto registration adjustment for color matching. Thus, the clutch should include a large-sized solenoid that can endure long-duration power application.